Romeo's Adventures of Happily Ever After
Romeo's Adventures of Happily Ever After is an all-new movie by rjvernel. It is the sequel to rjvernel's film, Romeo Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It will be coming on YouTube on 8-1-2013. Plot The film begins with a recap of what happened in Romeo Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''provided by the Looking Glass. Following the Queen's demise, her demon minions of the Realm of Doom with the inclusion of Scowl the Owl and Batso the Bat celebrate that they won't have to work for her anymore. At the same time, Rothbart, Scar, Cruella, Gaston, Frollo, Drake, and Ruber are waiting for someone to work with. Just then, the Queen's sorcerer brother Lord Malice arrives wanting to know where his sister is. Lord Malice then threatens the Looking Glass on where his sister it which the Looking Glass warns Lord Malice that he will sorry for what he is about to hear. He tells Lord Malice and his goons that the Queen met her end when trying to eliminate Romeo, his friends, and Snow White and that Snow White is now married to the Prince. Lord Malice then takes control of the Queen's castle and her minions and vows that Snow White will pay for his sister's death. Lord Malice then turns into a dragon and flies off with the other villains, plus Scowl and Batso not far behind. Snow White and the Prince are riding the Prince's horse to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs to visit them. When the Prince is kidnapped by Lord Malice and the villains, Snow White flees to the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and collapses upon exhaustion. When she wakes up, she reunites with Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Kissy the Kissing Fish, Friar Lawrence, the Seven Dwarfs, Basil, Dawson, Pucca, her friends, Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Robbespirre, and the Watership Down Team and meets the Dwarfs' female cousins the Seven "Dwarfelles" Muddy, Sunburn, Blossom, Marina, Critterina, Moonbeam, and Thunderella. The Dwarfelles inform Snow White that the Seven Dwarfs opened up a mine in the next kingdom and that they moved into their cottage. After the Dwarfelles hearing Snow White mention that the Prince was captured by Ruber and his army of villains, Muddy comes up with the idea to see Mother Nature and ask her for her help in finding the Prince. Back at the castle, Lord Malice and the villans consults with the Looking Glass who informs Lord Malice and the other villains that the Dwarfelles are living in the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and that Snow White and Romeo and the others are there. Upon the Looking Glass showing that Snow White, Romeo, and the Dwarfelles are heading toward Rainbow Falls, Lord Malice takes off stating that Scowl had better not get in his way again. Scowl and Batso take the opportunity to hide. Arriving at Mother Nature's sanctuary at Rainbow Falls, Snow White, Romeo, the others, and the Dwarfelles encounter a talking Sunflower who is one of the "hired help" for Mother Nature. Upon meeting Mother Nature, Snow White and Romeo and the others introduces theirselves and tells Mother Nature that the Dwarfelles said that she could help. Mother Nature speaks to the Dwarfelles holding Thunderella accountable for not mastering her powers and accuses the other Dwarfelles of misusing the powers that she gave them and are supposed to work together to help Mother Nature. As Snow White tries to get Mother Nature to give Thunderella a chance, the sound of the villains and Lord Malice's dragon form is heard. Mother Nature then shoots with lightning causing him to crash to the ground and reverts back to normal as Mother Nature then splits the ground. When Mother Nature demands that Lord Malice and the other villains leave, Drake tells Snow White that the Prince is held in the castle and Rothbart states that Mother Nature can't stop him and the other villains there. Lord Malice then assumes his dragon form and leaves with the other villains. Snow White convinces Mother Nature to let the Dwarfelles help her in rescuing the prince and Mother Nature then sends them on their way with the directions to Lord Malice's castle in the Realm of Doom. Upon reaching a cave that leads into the Realm of Doom, Romeo, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles encounter Romeo's old friend, the Beast and a strange cloaked humanoid they call the "Shadow Man" before a flash flood washes them out of the cave and near Lord Malice's castle. At Lord Malice's castle, the Looking Glass tells Lord Malice that it will be tough for Snow White to find his castle. Scowl and Batso are shown hiding in the dungeon when Lord Malice sends his one-horned wolves to catch Snow White and Romeo and his friends and dispose of the Dwarfelles. Batso sneezing on Scowl's cigar smoke ended up giving Scowl away to Lord Malice. Lord Malice then grabs Scowl stating that he will something to keep him occupied while Snow White and the others are being captured. When Lord Malice's wolves close in on Romeo, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles that night, Moonbeam wakes up and notices them. Sunburn then has Critterina communicate with wolves with Critterina telling the other Dwarfelles that the wolves will have them for dessert. When cornered on the cliff, Romeo, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles run into the "Shadow Man" who knocks down a tree for Romeo, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles to cross. The tree falls into the abyss with the wolves along with it. Upon seeing this in the looking glass, Lord Malice and the other villians gets angered and decides to take care of the job themselves as it shows Scowl over a boiling pot with the candle slowly burning away the ropes. The villains and Lord Malice in his dragon form manages to successfully capture Snow White and Romeo and the others. When Batso arrives and finds Scowl hanging over a pot, he tells Batso to blow out the candle. Though the rope breaks, Scowl misses the pot. Upon seeing Lord Malice and the villains return to the castle, Scowl tells Batso that they'd better leave. Scowl and Batso end up running into the Dwarfelles and unknowingly let them into the castle. This ended up causing the demons to scramble to capture them. Snow White and the others then awakens in the presence of the Prince who then takes them through a secret passage. When the Dwarfelles catch up and wonder where Lord Malice and the other villains have taken them, the Looking Glass states that "beneath the Queen lies a secret door." After searching the area, they find a panel to the hidden door underneath the Queen's bust. Snow White and the others are then taken to where they will be petrified by a magic red cloak as the Prince turns out to be Lord Malice in disguise. As he is about to place a cape that will petrify them, Lord Malice is then attacked by the "Shadow Man" as the petrifying cloak falls on a vicious lizard. As Lord Malice defeats the "Shadow Man," the Dwarfelles arrive. After failed attacks by the Dwarfelles, Lord Malice throws the petrifying cloak on them except for Thunderella. Thunderella finally gains control of her powers and helps Snow White subdue Lord Malice. As soon as Lord Malice is trapped under the cape, a massive thunderstorm is created. Lord Malice is then forcibly transformed into his dragon state, and then hit with several bolts of lightning, stunning him. Lastly his head transforms back into its human state, and he becomes complete stone. Romeo and the others started to fight the other villains. Phineas and Ferb use their Pokémon, just like Ash and his friends, to defeat Frollo. Phineas uses light to scare Drake away. Buford and Baljeet fights Gaston with its thunder shock and when he starts to leave, he vows that he'll get Romeo and the others again next time. Romeo uses a sword to fight Rothbart, Scar, and Cruella, but it soon was broken. Pucca's friend, Prince Derek makes a cameo and he gives Pucca a bow and the arrows and Phineas throws it to Romeo and Romeo uses it to kill the three villains in the lake. Mercutio then hopes that Rothbart and Scar will be dead forever. The Beast defeats Ruber by putting the sword back in the stone. As the sun shines onto the castle, Snow White mourns the "Shadow Man" until Mother Nature arrives. It turns out that the "Shadow Man" was actually the Prince all along transformed into that state by Bowser. Upon allowing the Dwarfelles to attend Snow White's wedding, Mother Nature states that the Dwarfelles have proven themselves to her. Mother Nature also ends up taking Scowl and Batso in as apprentices. Upon his cigar being removed, Scowl discovers that he can breathe again and tells Batso that working for Mother Nature won't be so bad. Snow White then hugs the Prince as they begin to live happily ever after. Trivia *Phineas, Ferb, The Beast, Rothbart, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Drake, Gaston, Ruber, and Frollo guest star in this film. *This film features battle music from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (composed and conducted by Alan Menken), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (composed and conducted by James Newton Howard), and The Lion King (composed by Hans Zimmer) during the battle between good and evil. *Prince Derek makes a cameo in the battle scene. Category:Zachary Baker